Numerous anti-corrosion compositions, or anti-corrosion systems for pipe units such as pipelines, for example, but also technical units, etc. are known from the prior art. As such, EP 0 421 607 A1, for example, discloses a tape wrapping system for protecting pipe-shaped objects, which comprises an inner wrapping that covers the object to be protected, and an outer wrapping disposed over the inner wrapping, wherein the inner wrapping comprises an impact resistant layer having an adhesive layer on its inner surface and a layer on its outer surface, and wherein the outer wrapping comprises a carrier layer having a layer on at least one of its surfaces, wherein the inner wrapping and the outer wrapping surround a material that can be melted with heat, wherein the tape wrapping system is applied to the pipe-shaped object such that when heated and cooled, the outer wrapping fuses together with the inner wrapping, thus forming a fully closed, protective coating. The object of producing an improvement in relation to corrosive external forces is to be achieved by means of the tape encasing system disclosed therein in that a continuous, seamless, protective tape coating system is created. One of the adhesive layers can be produced thereby as a butyl rubber, for example. By way of example, ethylene vinyl acetate, ethylene methyl acrylate and low density polyethylene are used as the material that melts when exposed to heat. The problem with the tape coating system disclosed in EP 0 421 607 A1 with coated pipe systems or technical units, regardless of the type, is the contact between the outer surface of a pipeline pipe and the adhesive layer, made of butyl rubber for example, which can separate from the outer surface of the pipeline pipe, specifically at higher temperatures.
There are also problems when the anti-corrosion composition is not used in the form of a tape, but rather in the form of a putty. Here as well, it is frequently the case that at higher temperatures there is an insufficient adhesion of the putty to steel surfaces of any type, for example. The adhesion of putties or tapes is defined, in particular by the peel strength, also referred to as peeling resistance, which can be determined in accordance with DIN EN 12068, for example. However, the aforementioned adhesion is often inadequate not only at high temperatures, but already at room temperatures (20° C. or 23° C.). An improved adhesion is generated through the use of a primer/bonding agent containing a solvent.